


The Various Facets of Yunho's Demise

by baebeji



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, hip and waist fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebeji/pseuds/baebeji
Summary: Super cute, Hongjoong said. Innocent, Hongjoong said. Likes red too much, Hongjoong said. As Yunho has learned, only two of those claims were true—Kang Yeosang was absolutely, positively, nowhere fucking near innocent.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	The Various Facets of Yunho's Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in my drafts for m o n t h s and I finally had the confidence to post it. This is a majorly different style from the type of story I normally write, mainly because it's just so... horny. This chapter is the shortest of four, so expect the story to be around 16,000 words :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_Super cute,_ Hongjoong said. _Innocent,_ Hongjoong said. _Likes red too much,_ Hongjoong said. As Yunho has learned, only two of those claims were true—Kang Yeosang was absolutely, positively, nowhere fucking _near_ innocent.

Exhibit A: He first began to realize this when they played cards against humanity together when the game first came out—you know, before it got boring. Yeosang had destroyed the whole table, a dark horse in the competition of horribly offensive and disgustingly sexual humor, in less than seven rounds. 

That was in Yunho’s Sophomore year of college. Yeosang had transferred along with Wooyoung that year, and at the time, the younger man was dressing like every other college-age teenager—college hoodies, free t-shirts, old shoes that didn’t kill your feet, and jeans loose enough to not hate yourself in. Given a year, Yeosang had hit the cheap strip-malls and amassed a wardrobe that suited him better, although he still wore hoodies more often than not, which leads us to Exhibit B: Yeosang is _clearly_ getting some ass.

The slam of Yeosang’s chunky black boots on the tile as they walked to their shared MATH-140 class was a constant reminder of the quiet edge he had. The grit of his jean jacket, too, as he pushed him for making a sly comment about their professor’s (apparent) inability to tie a bowtie correctly for the fifteenth class in a row.

“Why do you even keep track of this shit?” Yunho asked, setting his bag down in their usual spot and settling into his seat with arms crossed as he looked up as his friend. Yeosang smiled at him.

“I keep tabs on everything. Observation is important,” he said like it was obvious. Yunho thought that was a bit scary, but didn’t comment. “Besides, it’s hard not to notice.”

“Now that you mention it…” Yunho leaned on the desk and looked at his professors tilted, half-undone, tinker-bell patterned bow tie. “He is a little all over the place.”

Yeosang laughed under his breath but otherwise went quiet. Yunho turned his head and watched as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head and how his shirt came up 3/4ths of the way with it, revealing a hickey where his stomach dipped. The girl next to them—a friend of Yeosang’s—noticed too, and poked him right on the mark. Yeosang squeaked and slapped her with his sweatshirt before sitting down and catching up. Yunho observed them with brewing jealousy.

Everything about Yeosang was a vibe, but it was also stupidly attractive to Yunho’s pansexual lizard brain. It was just, like, _“bro attraction”_ though. The misfiring in his brain every time Yeosang laughed and showed off one of the new patches on his bomber jacket was just his appreciation for good taste, or so Yunho tried to convince himself. Yeosang was a totally platonic figure in his life. Totally. 

Yunho wasn’t the type to shit where he ate, except that he also, kinda-maybe _was._

Cut to a few days later when Yeosang and his classes didn’t line up, and you have Exhibit C: vicious flirting.

“Yunho!” A deep voice called from behind him before a long arm promptly wrapped around his shoulders. Yunho gulped as he turned his head to look at who had grabbed him, making eye contact with a grinning Yeosang.

“What do you want?” Yunho deadpanned and shrugged off his friend’s arm, but internally he was already losing his shit over how good Yeosang looked in ripped jeans and a dark leather jacket. He could hear Wooyoung snickering to the side. Yunho rolled his eyes and mentally sighed, _here we go again._ He was trying to be good and _not_ think about boning his friend, thank you very much.

Yeosang walked close by his side as they made their way into the Student Union building for lunch. “I saw you and thought I’d catch you for lunch.”

“Catch me… for lunch?” Yunho frowned.

“Catch you _in time_ for lunch,” Wooyoung clarified. “Stop looking at him as if he’s gonna eat you.” Yunho glared at him briefly before looking straight forward and glaring through a shrub instead of looking at either of his friends. “Also,” Wooyoung continued, “What about me, asshole?”

“You take too long to order and you’re annoying.”

Wooyoung gasped, reaching around Yunho to grab Yeosang. Before they could start wrestling in the middle of the sidewalk, Yunho shoved himself between them and grabbed onto Wooyoung to push him away. They nearly ran into another pedestrian, but they eventually righted themselves with Yunho’s hands still latched onto his younger friend’s biceps.

Yunho kept a hand on him as they walked into the building, fearing that as soon as he let go they would lunge at each other and start roughhousing in the middle of the foyer. Yunho, for one, wasn’t a fan of being a public disturbance—usually. Hand on Wooyoung’s wrist, he marched their group of three towards the bright red Chick-Fil-A sign at the end of the dining hall. 

“Find a table,” Yunho told Wooyoung, booting the older boy from his side like he was scolding a child. Yeosang sent a smirk Wooyoung’s way as he followed Yunho to the line in front of the restaurant, Wooyoung promptly flipping him off with a good-natured tongue-out scowl.

Yeosang laughed, tucking his hands in his front jean pockets, leaning back on his heels, and looking up at the menu even though Yunho knew for a fact he was going to order what he always does: a classic chicken sandwich with a medium fries and a medium milkshake instead of a fountain soda. Why did Yunho know this? He was simply a good friend. He totally wasn’t biased at all.

“Fuck, what does Wooyoung like again?” Yunho muttered to himself, sending a quick text to his friend to confirm his order. Wooyoung responded nearly immediately—a convenience considering how fast the line moved. They ordered, and soon enough, the two of them were juggling drinks and bags of hot food back to the table Wooyoung had staked out by the end of the hall.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Wooyoung moaned when unwrapped his chicken sandwich and took a bite, speaking around his food. Yeosang gave him a grossed-out look to which Wooyoung responded by stealing one of his waffle fries. Yunho watched, amused, as Yeosang leaned down to bite his hand as Wooyoung screamed.

“You two are a mess,” Yunho said nonchalantly as he sipped his soda.

“Correction—Wooyoung is a mess.”

“Bitch, you _literally_ just bit my hand-”

“Yeosang,” Yunho sighed. “Please stop biting my friend.”

“What? You want me to bite you instead?”

Yunho raised an eyebrow, growing annoyed, and reached forward to snatch the cherry out of Yeosang’s milkshake. So maybe he did want to be bitten, sue him. He’d take what he could get.

“Hey!”

“What are you gonna do?” The blonde said as he ate the cherry off the neon-red stem, “Bite me?”

Yeosang pouted. In moments like these, Yunho could see how their mutual friends still saw the younger man as a child. It probably had more to do with his obsession with that _I Got a Ponytail_ song, though. “I don’t like cherries anyway.”

“This is favoritism,” Wooyoung complained. “I have to watch y’all’s gross ass flirting and you don’t even follow through. Disappointing.”

“That wasn’t flirting,” Yeosang said plainly. “Yunho, though, that was some blatant flirting. So cliche.”

“Yeah, and you can do better?” Yunho challenged, regretting his words immediately. Yeosang was stone-cold silver-tongue champion and he was a sad, panicked pansexual and _oh god, why did he say that._

The younger man took a sip from his milkshake, starting small and giving his friend a once-over. “You look good today, Yunho.”

Jesus fuck, Yunho already wanted to fade out of existence. He chanted _“laugh and deflect”_ over and over internally as he leaned forward, one elbow on the table. “Oh, yeah? You look good today, too, but you’d look better with your clothes off.”

“And you’d look better on your knees.” Yeosang took a sip of his milkshake, “Speaking of being on your knees, when’s the last time you’ve been to church?”

Yunho chuckled, “I’m not even religious, dumbshit.”

“Then you won’t mind committing a sin or two with me, huh, sweet cheeks?”

Yunho snorted. Yeosang saying _sweet cheeks_ with a deadpan expression was funny, but wow, he didn’t mind the dumb pet name when delivered via _him_ . He sat back and took a deep breath. If he pushed his luck, he could get some _seriously_ hot sound bites of Yeosang _“flirting”_ with him, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t end to well for him. “You’re a pain in the ass,” he said instead.

Wooyoung yelled, “WEAK!” At the same time, Yeosang smirked and said, “Use more lube than, noob.”

“Fuck off.” Yunho kicked his shin. Yeosang laughed at him and kicked him back, no longer able to take himself seriously. They looked at each other while Wooyoung clapped in the background, knocking his head back as he cackled when Yunho snatched a couple of fries from Yeosang as punishment for being a shit head. 

“I hate you,” the taller man said, eating the fries even as Yeosang tried to steal the back. _Ah, yes, the advantage of long limbs._ “Your whole personality is horny-coded.”

“Sorry that I’m better than you,” Yeosang snarked, “But anyway,” his attitude broke with a short laugh, “we should go on a bar crawl this weekend.”

“Nooooo, next week is finals week!” Wooyoung said with a frown.

Yunho raised an eyebrow, “Are you really going to be studying on a Thursday night?”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to retort and then closed it upon actually thinking about his answer. “No,” he admitted with a grumble.

“My point exactly.”

* * *

Yunho, in line with most people’s assumptions, was not a graceful drunk. Tonight on their way back to the dorms from a few hours out on the town with Wooyoung, Hongjoong, San, and Yeosang was a perfect example of his aforementioned gracelessness.

“Hongjoong!” He slurred slightly and stumbled forwards with a giggle. He was just drunk enough to be uncaring of the words coming from his mouth, but not so drunk that he was a mess. He threw an arm around his friend’s shoulder, “Have I ever told you how much I like your waist?”

“No?” Hongjoong responded. He was soberer than him, at least for now. Yunho, admittedly, was surprisingly a bit of a lightweight, but then again, Hongjoong had always been better at pacing himself.

“It’s so thin,” Yunho groaned, “Sn-snatched.”

“I didn’t know you had a thing for waists, Yunho,” San commented.

Yunho grumbled, “Issa fetish.”

Yeosang, after hearing that, nearly tripped. _Yunho? He has a fetish? Holy fucking shit._

Wooyoung snorted into his hand, smothering his laughter as he watched him stumble, giving him a knowing look. He took his hand away to speak, “So who has your favorite waist?”

“Well, I like mine,” Yunho giggled, “But all time? Jackson Wang. Fuck, he’s hot, but like, buff hot.”

“Uh-huh,” San answered.

“But Hongjoong’s is nice too,” Yunho said as if he was making a _very_ important distinction. “On a scale of friend-waists-”

“Friend waists?” Wooyoung questioned under his breath.

“-Hongjoong is like, at the top,” he explained, using his hands as a visual aid with sloppy gesticulations, “Then it’s Mingi, Yeosang, and San, and then Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and Jongho fall into the,” he held his hand low to the ground, “this category.”

Wooyoung was no longer able to hold in his laughter. He tossed his head back and cackled when he saw the hurt expression Yeosang made over having his waist insulted.

“What’s wrong with my waist!?” Yeosang grumbled, “I look great!”

“At least you have confidence,” Wooyoung laughed.

“Yeosang, don’t be mad,” Yunho whined. He reached up and looped his arms around him, resembling a sleepy koala. “You’re nice in other ways.”

Yeosang just grumbled, upset. Wooyoung, ever the shithead, found his angst hilarious.

“You should get,” Yunho pointed to his own hip bones, “Um, what’a they called again?”

“... hips?” Hongjoong answered with a snort. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Like you have the right to say that with your flat ass.”

They stopped in front of Yunho’s dorm building. Yunho, while he was more than confident in his drunken self to operate an elevator and get to his room safely, knew his friends were less keen on letting him fumble his way up eight floors alone. He didn’t complain when Yeosang was the one to spit off from the group, waving to his friends and ignoring the wagging eyebrows that Hongjoong was sending in his direction.

As the two of them entered the building and boarded the elevator, Yeosang bit his tongue. He wanted to ask Yunho what he had been talking about, but he wasn’t sure if it was smart to ask. He’d be too obvious if he asked that. Yeosang wasn’t confident enough to be obvious.

But fuck it. He wanted to know.

“What was that thing,” he gestured to where Yunho had pointed on his hips, “that you were talking about?”

The blonde’s brow knit. “The what?”

Yeosang gulped and shook his head. “You know what? Nevermind-”

“OH!” Yunho realized with a shout, “hip dermals!” He pointed excitedly to his hip bones. He groaned, almost in his own world as he thought about everything related to waists, hips, and hip dermals. “God, piercings are so fucking hot.”

Yeosang laughed, his smile spreading wide. “Stop being horny.”

“Impossible, I’m always horny-”

Yeosang slapped a hand over his mouth, unable to take Yunho’s nonsensical blathering any longer. Someone had to stop him from embarrassing himself, right? “You’re shouting. It’s 1 AM.”

“Sopfh?” Yunho giggled under his palm. Yeosang ignored him as he grabbed his friend’s room key and unlocked his door before pushing the older boy in. Yeosang was too lazy to want to head back to his own room for the time being, and he was also a weak, weak man, so he decided to stay for a bit.

“Put on a movie?” Yunho asked as he pushed his closet open and scrounged around for his toiletries, letting out a little _ah-ha_ once he found his makeup wipes. He turned around to look at Yeosang who still looked mildly upset and moody, but Yunho knew he wasn’t mad when he gave him his signature shark-toothed smirk.

“As you wish, your highness.” He said with a roll of his eyes. The blonde hummed happily at that, throwing his used up makeup wipe at the trash can, though it missed and fell on the floor with a soft, wet _thwap._

 _Eh._ He’d clean it up tomorrow.

Yunho flopped on his bed and told him his laptop password so they could pull up a movie to watch as they sobered up and prepared to face the reality of the weekend—aka, studying for finals. Yeosang ended up putting on a pirated version of _Home Alone_. Probably not the best choice, considering how absolutely hyped they got during certain scenes and how they reached a noise level Yunho’s neighbors certainly didn’t appreciate, but it was an awesome movie, so no shits were given.

They sat side by side as they watched the movie, a shared blanket covering both of their laps. Yeosang looked down at him when he began to hear steady, slow breathing instead of honking laughter and time-stamp-accurate movie quoting. Yunho was asleep, and as much as Yeosang wanted to stay, some lines had to be drawn. Sleeping in bed together was... too intimate.

He closed the laptop and crawled out of bed, carefully tucking the blanket back around Yunho’s body. Yunho turned over in his sleep, pressing his face into the pillow and tucking his arm in the empty space Yeosang left. Yeosang sighed and turned off the table lamp as he left, closing the door behind him as quietly as the loud-ass lock mechanism would let him before setting off for his own dorm.

Tucking his hands in his pocket, he thought about what Yunho had said. _God, piercings are so fucking hot._ Yunho’s slurred voice replayed over and over in his mind. By the time Yeosang settled down on his own bed, he had his laptop with google pulled up in his web browser.

 _Dermal hip piercings_ , he googled. He scrolled through a few photos before frowning and lifting up his shirt to look at his own hips. He imagined how they would look with a set of metal studs. He smiled.

“Third place, my fuckin’ ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every line of this is so fucking horny yeehaw! this is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm v nervous lol.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
